Misery needs Company too
by EderNimrais
Summary: Duran, on a normal occasion, likes to go for a night time walk whenever no one is looking. What would happen if someone ran into him and wanted to spend time with him as well, will he brush them aside or will he accept their offer? One Shot


The night was young for the fourth generation spirit vessel and all was miserable as usually for the man who was taking a walk down a street while they crew were resting and gathering supplies on one of the many islands of the continent. If there was one thing that the red-headed man named Duran did enjoy was the cool air of a late night walk. Nothing could ruin this moment

"Duran?" And just like that, his moment of peace has come to an end. The spirit vessel turn his head slowly annoyed by the interruption but it somewhat disappeared when he saw her.

"Ya Silvi, what do you want?" Duran's disrespectful tone was somewhat different with Silvi, it was more of a natural reaction than a hurtful comment to her only.

"I was wondering if you would come to the lake with me, unless you are busy that is." She lowered her head in embarrassment, an act which Duran found slightly, but only very slightly cute. He could very well tell the woman to leave him alone but curiosity got the better of him so he didn't.

"I suppose it won't kill me to spend a little time with you before going to sleep, lead the way." His response surprised the woman who expected him to tell her to shove off. Not wasting this moment, she on instinct grabbed his hand and began to walk north. If she had looked at the man behind her, she would have seen a small shade of red on his face. For some reason that he could not explain, a part of him was enjoying the feeling of her soft hands against his rough ones.

* * *

"Doesn't it look amazing at night Duran?" The harupia said staring off into the as the two adults sat on a hill overlooking the lake. The water itself sparked more than any water they had seen before, be it ocean or puddle, it felt almost… soothing to watch the moon reflect off its surface as well.

"Duran, can I ask you something important." Silvi turned her to his whom also did the same.

"What's up?"

"Why did you agree to come with me, you could have told me to go away?" Duran did not immediately answer because he was wondering the same thing but on a more personal level. Out of all the girls he has met, Silvi stood out to him the most but not for her beauty or cheerful nature, something that Duran was an opposite of.

"Because you are as much different from me as I am too you, and not physically." His words slightly confused the woman to his right. "You see, you are such a cheery person who can brighten any one person's mood, and your beauty helps even more." She slightly blushed hearing him call her beautiful but hid it from his sight. "Where as with me, I am the opposite, I guess that is why I am interested in you." He turned his head to the lake once more and muttered under his breath. "Destiny, I hate you, why must you ruin my life that I am starting to enjoy." His words were actually heard by the women next to him who understood what he meant. A slight tear formed on the fourth generation spirit vessel as two hands wrapped around him from his side.

"Duran, you don't have to do everything by yourself, let me help you…" She began to move her head closer to his as he turned his and saw she was moving to his lips. He started to do the same, closer the two lips came, until finally-

"Silvi, I can't…" He stopped himself from meeting her lustrous lips by mere centimeters. She opened her eyes and saw many emotions in his eyes, worry, anxiety, but above all of them was fear, but of what?

"But, why not…" She began to have tears fall down her white skin of being partly rejected but not in the normal way.

"I… I can't put you in risk of getting hurt, I don't want you to." His words showed his care for her and strenghtend her resolve. She grabbed him by the cheeks so the two could look into each other's eyes.

"Duran, I have already risked everything for you, do you remember when you were deathly ill?" Duran shook his head in remembrance. "There was no fruit on the island chains, only on the mainland where we found the first one." Her confession shocked the red-head, she travel THAT far just to save him? "Before I got the fruit, I came across a gravel who was taking the fruit for itself, I was so tired but with you in mind, I took back the fruit and returned back to your bed and helped you recover." This made Duran's mind go all over the place, not only did she fly what seemed to be impossible miles for a harupia but had to fight a powerful enemy solo and fly back with the fruit that Ellis said came from the neighboring island. She has saved his life and here he was rejecting her.

"Silvi… are you sure you want to endure this with me, I am very different from your personality." He said but was topped by their lips locking. Duran had a shocked look on his face as the true beauty of the situation hit him. He was kissing arguably the prettiest woman on the continent and he doubted this. To add onto the mode, the moon had descended to be the background of the two. Slowly the two broke the lock and stared at each other.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure, I want to be with you, now and forever Duran."

"Very well, I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into Silvi." Duran gave a heart warming smile as they turned to watch the lake once more. Perhaps she was already changing the man into a real adult instead of an immature kid he once was.

* * *

**Author's Notes** - This is easily the fastest fanfic that I have done, that being said, I think it turned out quiet well since I had to go off memory for these two. Oh well, it was fun to do and I hope at least you guys will enjoy it so it's all good. I'm off too bed


End file.
